In the Midst of Broken Memories
by The Twilight Temptation
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella never became friends with Jacob. &He will be in story.& What will happen when Edward's voice leads her to the very place she was told to stay away from? &Plot inside &Rated: M &Stephanie Myer owns Twilight! Not me
1. Chapter 1: His Voice

This is my first attempt at a Twilight stroy. I write a lot but never a Twilight one...

This story has a beginning plot that must be told

Plot:

Anyways; this is a Twilight A/U fanfic. This is in the Eclipse time period. Except; Edward never came back in New Moon. He stayed in Italy becoming a part of the Volturi. Though Jacob exists; they never became friends. (He will be in the story though.)

This story is in first person. It changes to Bella to Edward and even to Aro. (I might do other people too)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **

_**His Voice**_

I stumbled through the woods tripping on everything in front of me. My hands were already bleeding from falls at the beginning. I tried to get them to stop by wiping them on my pants. It was pathetic that I couldn't even handle my own blood. "Edward?" I whispered his name in the pale, moon-lit night.

"Come on Bella." His voice was there. I just couldn't see him. "Just a little bit farther."

I was still confused. "But you told me to stay out of here. To never come in here again."

"It is okay Bella." I could hear his faint voice. "Just listen to me; follow my voice. It will be okay."

I sighed softly to myself. I **knew **that he was just a figment of my imagination but I couldn't help it. This was the only part of him that I had left. I nodded and began walking farther; trying to get to the valley. The way I was going escaped me. I had no real idea where I was going. I was just turning on instinct. "Edward?" I whispered his name again to make sure that he was still there.

"I am here." Edwards's voice said. "Come on, Bella. I am here and waiting. I need you."

I froze. That was the first time that he said that. First time in a long while that I felt wanted by him. "I am coming." I said as I quickened my pace. I barely got two feet before falling flat on my face. I jumped up quickly; determined to get to him.

"Bella… Bella." Edward let out a small chuckle. "Careful now. I would like to have you alive after this."

I nodded and slowed by pace. Not much seeing it was still faster than my normal 'human' speed. I watched my feet and where I was going. I was not going to fall again. Minutes later; I was in the valley. "Edward?" I said in a small whisper. My voice showing little hope that he was really there. Nothing. "Edward?" I tried again thinking that jut maybe he didn't hear my feeble whisper.

Still; I got nothing in return. I sighed and turned; ready to leave when I heard a low growl in the bushes. "Edward?" I said louder than I have spoken all day.

I got nothing more than another growl. I stood; staring at the bush. By this time I knew that it wasn't Edward.

"Hello Bella." The voice was behind me. It was a voice that I recognized but it was not Edwards. I turned around slowly to face it. "Victoria!" I yelled in surprise and feat. I tried to take a step back but she grabbed my arm; keeping me rooted in place.

"My, My, My!" Victoria said in a mocking tone. "Is the little human without her protector? Whatever will we do?"

I glared at her. Well; I tried to. Her eyes were too intense for me to stare into them for long. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Please! Do it. Save me the trouble of having to do it myself." _Suicide._ It was something that I thought about often. I thought than anything would be better than the life that I was living now.

Victoria chuckled softy to herself. "I was going to but then I got a better idea. Why not change you? Make you the very thing that you hate now-a-days. I mean it is not like Edward is going to be beside you telling you what to eat… Guiding you and keeping you away from all the humans in Forks. Who knows? Maybe you will even kill your father."

"Never!" I yelled louder than I had intended. My eyes were wide with all the information that I was receiving. "I couldn't- I wouldn't kill anyone. I am not you!"

She sneered as I tried to pull away again; no luck. She just tightened her hand around my arm. "Any last _human _words?" she asked me.

"Edwa-" I was cut of my teeth closing in on my neck. She held there for a second before moving to my wrist. I was screaming now. The burning was back. It felt worse then before. However; this time there was no one to stop it,

"Cry Bella… Cry." I could hear a hint to pride in her voice. I had no comeback this time. I just kept screaming. "No one can hear you!"

"Bella…." It was **his** voice. My cried stopped for a minute as I listened for something more.

"Edward!" I meant for his name to be a whisper. Instead it was a loud, helpless cry at the sky.

"Shh…." Edward said softly. "It will all be over soon." I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. It hurt so bad and there was no one there to help me,

I screamed louder; looking around for any sign of help. It was then I realized that Victoria was still standing there; watching me. Another series of screams escaped my lips and she laughed.

"Well…." Victoria began. I could hardly hear her over my screams and cries for Edward. "It is time for me to go." She said her lip curling. "Just watch your back….. I will find you again." She said. In less than a second she was gone.

Through my screams; my mind was reeling. Why did she leave? Didn't she want to turn me into some cold, heartless killer? Beside them was my biggest question; would Edward want me now that I wasn't breakable?

I didn't get to wonder for long before the lack of energy over-took me. Even then; the burning sensation did not quit. It was going to be a long 3 days.

* * *

Okay.. I will post the next part when I get a review for this. Don't be afraid to tell me what you really think.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Face

**Thank you:**

**BellaEdward4Eva, peachgrl10, and addexluv**

I didn't really think that people would like it Anyways; here is the next chapter

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**A new face**

3 days later:

I woke up to a new feeling. The burning was gone. Instead it was replaced with a strong new smell. A craving for blood.

The land, the air, and of course the animals. They all smelled different. Just smelling the animals blood made my mouth water.

Carefully; I began to recall my memories. I remembered be told that after being changed vampires could lose their human memories. Carefully I went through a 'journey' in my head. There were some memories that were really faint but it didn't matter. They were faint before anyways. It wasn't that big of a lost for me.

Again; I found one thing filling my mind. Would _he _want me now that I was like him? However; I knew that I did not have long to dwell on that. One- I had no idea was. It would be stupid of me to waste my time on him. Two- I had just realized that I was hungry. My senses seemed to be hyperventilating. I could smell every animal down to the last bug.

They were taunting me. It was like they wanted me to kill them. It was then that I noticed I had no idea what I was suppose to do. What if a human came? I knew that my instinct would take over and I will kill them. If I did I knew for a matter of fact that Edward would not want me then.

Suddenly a deer darted out from behind a bush. On instinct I jumped out at it. Within seconds I had him pinned to the ground. Without knowing how it happened my teeth were in the deer's neck. Its movement stopped as sweet blood overfilled my mouth.

Minutes later; I was done. I stood up and wiped my mouth; stunned by what I had just done. Yet somehow I was please. I was pleased that it was an animal instead of some innocent human.

"Bella!" I turned around quickly on my name I expected it to be someone that I knew. Instead it was a pale female. I knew right away that she was a vampire. Her eyes were a piercing red; her blonde hair falling to her waist. She strolled closer to me. "Bella!" she sounded pleased.

"Umm… Who are you?" I asked as I took a step back. I was glad when no arm stopped me. I looked around making an escape route in case I became in need of one.

"Oops!" The girl said with a smile. "I forget that you have no idea who I am. I am Lucy." I looked her over wondering what she wanted with me. She was wearing a short black skirt and a red tank-top. You normally didn't wear things like that when you were just meeting someone.

"Umm… Hi?" I said a bit shy; a bit scared. "May I ask how you know me?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh yea. That." Lucy was quiet for a minute before answering. "You could say that I am a big fan. The girl who is with the vampires and managed to live to tell about it? Impressive." She said with what looked to be a smirk. "However as I look thigs over that doesn't seem to be the case anymore." She said as she let her eyes dart from the dead deer back to me. "By the look of things I would say that you are a vampire."

I nodded. "What do you mean by 'fan'?" I asked her confused. Who would know about me? I was just Bella. No one knew about me.

"Well you could say that it is just a gift I have. I can tell when people are different; special." I started to speak but she held up her hand stopping me. "You will get your say. Just let me finish please."

"I am part of something wonderful. I am from a group called the Volturi. We are a big group of vampires." Lucy explained,. "Each of us are special. There is Aro. He is leader. He is thrilled to meet you as a human. Now that you are vampire I am sure that he will love you even more."

She was very excited. Anyone that passed by could have seen that. I watched her. She is hiding something. My gut was telling me that. There was something that she was not telling me about. "And?" I said waiting for her to say something more.

"Nothing more really." Lucy said. "We are like one big open family. You will like it. Are you going to come with you us?"

I was shocked. She wanted me to come with her. I looked around the valley. I imagined all of Forks. I imagined what had happened in the meadow. Surprisingly; I wanted to leave. Forks held nothing for me anymore. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were gone. I couldn't see my friends or family. Forks held nothing more for me.

"Great!" Lucy said. She seemed to be making a big deal over nothing. "So you want to leave today or tomorrow?

I looked at her and shrugged. "Today would be better." I mumbled wanting to get away from here before I did something that I regretted.

Lucy smiled. "Everyone is going to be **so **happy to see you. I mean I am sure they are already waiting for us."

I faked a smile. I didn't really like the fact that people I didn't even know about wanted to meet me. I was still confused on how they even knew about me. Then there was the fact that if I left I would have hardly anything of Edward left. Sure; I would have my memories but soon they would fade just like Edward said they would. Everything I remembered about him would just be a dream.

"So is there anything that you need before we leave?" She sounded friendly. But I was getting something off of her. Like she was annoyed at me or something.

"I need clean clothes." I whispered as I looked down at my bloodly clothes. It was only then that I remembered that I was changed in other senses. I was going to be vampire beautiful. My skin was already paler. It was a chalky color like Edwards. Though I couldn't feel it, I was sure that I was ice cold. My figure seemed to be different too. I had real curves and what looked to be like breasts. I was skinner, Thanks to that my clothes were falling off of me. I wondered if my face looked different or if it all looked the same.

"Okay." Lucy said. "I have some in my 'rented' car." By the way she said rented I wondered if it was a key for stolen car. "They might be a bit big but I think you will look just fine."

I nodded wondering if they were going to be as trampy as what she had on now. "Lead the way."

* * *

Don't forget to review. Reviews mean more chapters

Oh for all of you who are wondering Lucy is basically Jane. I just changed her because... Oops! Sorry I can't tell you that would ruin the story

The Twilight Temptation


	3. Chapter Three: Where is she! EPOV

Thanks **FairyVampire**, **BellaEdward4Eva**, **Jamie Marie**, and **addexluv**

**BellaEdward4Eva: **I am SO SO sorry for hte cliff hangers. However; I think that it makes people want to read more xD

**addexluv: **Maybe... We will see

I am SO SO sorry that this chapter is short. I write mine on paper first and then type it. Also I am about to head to the movies so I don't/didn't have that much time.

* * *

**Edwards Point of View**

"Where is she?" I demanded of Aro. "Where did she go?" I asked glaring at Aro from behind.

"She is doing what needs to be done." I glared at him again but he just continued. "She is going to get that human girl of yours."

My heart sank. They were bringing my Bella here? They couldn't so that. I had hurt enough I was wasn't going to let someone else do it. "But wh-" Aro cut me off again.

"No one will hurt her. Why does she still matter to you anyways? You have Lucy. What do you need her for?"

I bit my lip. Lucy; the new girl. All she was to me what a distraction from Bella. She was the only thing keeping me from running to her and begging her to take me back. Lucy was like a leech. She never left my side and was always hanging on me. They second that Bella saw me she was either going to be harpy for me or devastated. I already had a big idea on what it would be. "Just don't hurt her okay?" I asked him. In a way it sounded more like a plead.

"I won't." Aro promised. "As an matter of fact I am going to talk to her." I read his thoughts. He was falling in love with her and he had never even met her! I tightened my fists not wanting to do anything that I would regret.

Suddenly; a vampires whose name escaped me busted into the room. "They are here." He said. _'And she is beautiful.'_ He thought. Was he talking about Bella? I asked myself.

"Come along." Aro said walking into the other room. "Lets go meet this girl that you talk _so _much about."

I nodded and walked out of the room; following him. I knew this my fault. I never should have said anything about her.

* * *

Please Review! More reviews mean more chapters!!!

-The Twilight Temptation


End file.
